Stand up
by Kataang9
Summary: Sokka is doing terrible stand up comedian jokes and Toph is doing her sassy remarks to make the crowd laugh. Very funny stop, just wait until you guys read it. Hahahaha


Everyone in the audience takes their sets. Aang, Katara, Suki, Zuko and Toph are in the front row. Right now, Sokka is getting ready to come on stage. Soon, the room lights dim and a spotlight happens on stage. Sokka walks on stage and everyone claps for him.

Sokka makes his way to the center stage and bows. "Thank you, thank you." Sokka says. The audience stops clapping. "Now, for my first act tonight, some stand up comedy."

The aang give gives signs of disappointment. Aang sighs disappointedly, Katara slaps her forehead, Zuko buries his face in his arms and Suki justshames herself, like she's trying to hide her embarrassment. They all know that Sokka's a terrible comedian.

"Okay, okay. First off: What do you get when you mix a screwdriver and a baseball? ...A screwball!" A rim shot happens, of course no one laughed at that joke. All there is was the noise of a cricket-roach chirping. "I guess you've all ready heard that one. Okay. Uh...Why do the fire nation have anger issues?" Zuko feels offended by that joke. "Cause they're hot heads!"

A rim shot happens but the crowd stays silent. Then the chirping happens again. Sokka looks down and sees the cricket-roach in front of his feet. Sokka steps on that bug and the sound dies, of course some in the front row felt disguised from seeing that.

"He was killing my jokes." Sokka says.

Toph widens her eyes and smiles evilly. "How can you kill what's all ready dead?" Toph yells. The crowd laughs at that. The rest of the gang widens their eyes and looks directly at Toph.

Sokka felt upset from hearing that. "Please, let me handle the jokes." Sokka says. "All right. What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbage cart? ...A cabbage patch!" No one laughs, the sound is silent, not even the rim shot goes off.

"What broke it? Your act?" Toph yells. The rim shot goes off and the crowd laughs like crazy.

Aang whispers to Toph. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving the crowd what they came for." Toph says.

Suki faces Toph. "Well, yeah. But it's not funny."

Zuko just laughs a little. "Actually, that last one was kind of funny."

The crowd goes silent. "Please, Toph. Let me handle the jokes. All right." Toph just slightly shook her head, a way of saying 'like that'll ever happen' "Okay. There's a janitor and a kid. The kid said 'I spilled some melted chocolate mops in the dinning room.' and then the janitor says, 'don't worry, I'll'" Sokka quickly takes out a mob. "'mob it up!'"

The crowd stays silent on that one. One of the guys in the back row just gives out a little cough. "I think he should have moped up your act!" Toph yells.

The crowd laughs. Katara starts to get a little worried for Sokka. "Ok, Toph. I think you've done enough." Katara whispers.

Toph just laughs. "Enough? I'm just getting started." Toph says.

"Okay, okay." Sokka says, as the crowd goes silent. "This next one will knock you dead."

Toph widens her eyes. "It probably will. Someone call a funeral!" The crowd laughs at that one. Of course Sokka feels himself boiling up.

"No! I won't literally. Just listen." Sokka says. "What do waterbenders say to someone when they hesitate? ...Water (What are) you waiting for?"

No one laughs, of course Katara just lowers herself on her seat. "I'll tell you what we're waiting for: For you get off the stage!" Toph yells.

The crowd laughs again at Toph. "All right, all right. Here's a really good one." Sokka says. Toph just rolls her eyes, way of saying 'I doubt that' "There's this crimial who sells wanted posters of villains, but guess what his name is." The crowd stays silent. "The wanted!"

No one laughs at that one. All there was is someone yawning. "Is that su-poster (Suppose to) be funny?" Toph says. The crowd laughs like crazy at that joke.

Aang gives out a little laugh. "I'll admit, that really is a good one, Toph." Aang says.

Toph smiles and faces Aang. "Thanks twinkle-toes."

"Ok, Toph. Enough is enough." Sokka says. "How about this: What does a girlfriend do to her boyfriend when he gives her a broken gift? ...She broke up with him! Eh?" Still, the crowd is silent. Sokka just grins and looks down in disappointed.

"I think you're act's the reason she broke up with him!" Toph yells. The crowd laughs yet agian. Suki just frowns and slides down on her seat.

"Okay! Enough! How about this:" Sokka yells. "What did the chicken-sheep cross the road? To get to the other side!" Once again the crowd is silent.

"Sounds like he's crossing just to get away from your act!" The crowd laughs at that joke.

Sokka starts getting boiling mad. "Quick messing up my jokes, Toph!" The crowd grows silent then just boos at Sokka. And then they throw tomatoes at him. "Wait! Wait! You haven't heard my latest joke!" A long cane pops out from one of the side stages and grabs Sokka by the waist. "A troll and a moose are walking into a restaurant!" The cane just pulls Sokka off the stage. then the audience cheers at the fact he's gone.


End file.
